Earth's Vows
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: [Sailor Moon: Sailor Earth] What if Naru-clone was a Sailor Earth? Here what would happen in Sailor Moon! Enjoy!


########################################################################  
  
Character/item names changes  
  
TEOI DiC/CWL My Version  
  
Usagi Serena Sarah Raboon  
  
Ami Amy Anderson Amy Lakeson  
  
Rei Raye Hino Raye Firestone  
  
Makoto Lita Messila Thursday  
  
Minako Mina Victora Volam  
  
Naru Molly Jessica Jerth  
  
Mamoru Darrien Alex Ease  
  
Queen Beryl Queen Beryl Queen Beryl  
  
Zoyitice (male) Zoyitice (female) Zoyitice (female)  
  
The Dark Kindgom The Negaforce The Shadow Dimison  
  
The Moon Stick The Cresent Moon Wand Moon Wand  
  
The Great Youma The Shadow Monsters Shadow Knights  
  
Sailor Team Sailor Scouts Sailor Moon  
  
The Rainbow Shard The Rainbow Crystral Rainbow Crystral  
  
The Ginazuno The Sliver Imperium Moon Crystral  
  
Crystral  
  
OSA-P N/A "Only a Special Prize"  
  
Sinjo Mastoto Maxfield Staton Steve Joges  
  
Kunzite Malachite Malachite  
  
Princess Serenity Princess Serena Princess Moonira  
  
Prince Endyimon Prince Darrien Prince Eric  
  
################################################################################  
  
"Earth's Vows"   
  
A "Salior Moon: Sailor Earth" story  
  
by Dr. Thinker  
  
"Good morning, Sailor Knights", Luna started. "As you know I decide  
  
on getting you on what happen before Sailor Earth and Sailor Juitper  
  
show up."  
  
Moon sighed. Earth just groaned. She couldn't belive what happen  
  
a week ago. A week ago, she was the daughter of Mrs. Jerth, the owner of   
  
"Only a Special Prize" store. A week ago, she thought she would send the rest of  
  
life in love with Steve Joges, but it's turns that he was one of the Shadow Dimisonal Lord  
  
Nephrite, but he was killed by Shadow Dimisonal villain, Lady Zoyitice! If she see that witch, Zoyitice, Sailor  
  
Earth was going to turn that Shadow Gerenal inside out with a "Earth Qauke Smash!",   
  
but they haven't got a Crystral carrier for while.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The next attack happen the next day. A boy with pyshic  
  
powers similar to Raye Firestone, was the next Rainbow  
  
Crystral carrier. Zoyitice attacked him and transform  
  
him..but Moon, Jutiper, Mars and Mecury save the day. To  
  
Sarah, that was "truely a win for love and justice!"  
  
SCORE: Zoyitice - 1  
  
Sailor Knights - 1  
  
Tudexo Mask - 1  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Who's he?" Nattile asked as the Sailor Knights  
  
arrived with Greg.  
  
"Greg, one of the Shadow Monsters or Rainbow  
  
Crystral Carriers. Take your pick." Raye remarked.  
  
"He's know our idenity." Amy remarked.   
  
"Correct, Nattile Jerth." Greg remarked. "My power  
  
are getting better.. Some how the Moon Wand must  
  
have copy and replace the Rainbow Crystral  
  
I had carried. Here's the one I carried."   
  
Greg remarked holding up a light blue crystral. A illusion  
  
of a man appeared.   
  
"Greetings, I'm Bumboo. Long time ago, the Shadow  
  
Dimisonal was good, enter the birth of the   
  
Queen Shadow, evil energy. So powerful  
  
that take over Princess Beryl. Stop  
  
Princess Beryl and free other reborned human version of Shadow Knights  
  
from becoming a Shadow Knights."   
  
*******************************************************  
  
The few day later, Zoyitice was one the hunt again. This  
  
time, a artist named Peggy "Luria" Bottom was carrying  
  
the Crystral. She turned into Vena, but Zoyitice had  
  
two problems that day beside the Sailor Knights. Tudexo  
  
Mask and Sailor Earth. Getting rid of Tudexo Mask was  
  
easy for her...but Sailor Earth was a different story.  
  
She got the next Crystral. It was picture-perfect  
  
love and justice story!  
  
SCORE: Zoyitice - 1  
  
Sailor Knights - 2  
  
Tudexo Mask - 1   
  
*************************************************   
  
"Just when I thought my day was bad, I had  
  
to run into YOU!" Sarah remarked. She  
  
had just run into Alex, annoying guy who doesn't  
  
know when to show up.  
  
"Good eveing, Sarah. What's you up to day?" Alex was a bad mood   
  
and didn't feel like getting yelling.   
  
"A crush upset. Wants something that I have." Sarah  
  
remarked  
  
Alex remarked "Poor girl. How about I saw that Peggy's gallery  
  
was closed."  
  
"Close?" Sarah remarked with her eye as wide as dinner plates.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Hi!" Peggy Bottom, a ex-Rainbow Crystral Carrier remarked,  
  
"I'm done with the drawing!"  
  
"You got the meat-ball down pefectly." Alex remarked.  
  
"Remind me NOT to set next to you for the rest of  
  
your lifetime!" Sarah remarked. Then she look up,  
  
and saw Peggy's self-picture.  
  
"When do you did this?" Sarah remarked.   
  
"After we have that little talk, now  
  
all of my pictures had the real me  
  
on it." Peggy Bottom remarked.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Failed! Big time! Sailor Moon afterwards blammed  
  
that "It wasn't a full moon! It was a New Moon." Raye   
  
groaned that dumb line. The next Rainbow Carrier was  
  
Andrew's girlfriend, Rita. Sailor Moon,  
  
Sailor Earth, Sailor Jutiper, Tudexo Mask, and  
  
Zoyitice were all after the next gem. Jutiper  
  
and Earth keep the Shadow Knight at bay. This  
  
Rainbow Crystral gone to Zoyitice, today  
  
SCORE: Zoyitice -- 2  
  
Sailor Knights -- 2  
  
Tudexo Mask -- 1  
  
************************************************  
  
"We need a way to figure out who's the next  
  
Crystral..and if Nephrite was life, we could  
  
use him to use the stars to locate them  
  
and protect them." Nattile remarked.  
  
"I could use the fire to same thing." Raye  
  
remarked. Suprizing, it's showed Grandpa  
  
Firstone. Raye couldn't belive it at all.  
  
Forwhile, all Raye could think of was  
  
one guestion  
  
"Could the fire be wrong? And Grandpa  
  
Firestone isn't a Shadow Knight!"  
  
*********************************************  
  
It turns out that the fire was right on the   
  
money as usual. Zoyitice arrived at night  
  
to get the next Crystral carrier, Grandpa   
  
Firestone. Stop by Raye's pet ravens,  
  
Ares and Hades, the first time. Grandpa  
  
Firestone failed off the roof, while thinking  
  
about the past. The next time, she got  
  
want she came from...Rainbow Crystral, but  
  
Moon healed Grandpa Firestone..making  
  
Raye Firestone, a little happier..and  
  
now that she had Chad Rocker, to push  
  
and yell it..Sarah was felling a lot  
  
better.   
  
SCORCE: Zoyitice - 3  
  
Sailor Knights -- 2  
  
Tudexo Mask -- 1  
  
*******************************************  
  
"I had some new information for you. I had  
  
just gotten a strange item with 4 holes in  
  
the mail. It has power to allow to talk  
  
to the ex-henchgoofs of Princess Beryl,  
  
Jadiete and Zoyitice." Sailor Earth remarked.  
  
"By the way, Jadiete is very sorry at  
  
what happen to Tudexo Mask."  
  
"Tell him don't worry, Tudexo Mask was  
  
O.K." Sarah remarked.   
  
"And Nephrite told me that are 10 Shadow  
  
Knights--and like us, the Sailor Knight.  
  
They were all good! And one next is me!"  
  
Sailor Earth remarked.  
  
All other Sailor Knights were shocked  
  
at this information.   
  
"We know Nephrite's stars are 100% is  
  
correct! Make sure Earth is protected  
  
at all time!"  
  
******************************************   
  
Zoyitice is time around--didn't want  
  
to face the Sailor Scouts with  
  
out a monster. Suprized, Nattile  
  
before she could transform..but  
  
after a while as monster...Nattile  
  
healed herself by transforming  
  
Sailor Earth! Zoyitice was stunned  
  
by this and got her crystral. Zoyitice  
  
was tick off.....  
  
SCORE: ZOYITICE -- 3  
  
SAILOR KNIGHTS -- 3  
  
TUDEXO MASK -- 1   
  
***************************************  
  
"Well, that was shocking!" Sailor Jupiter  
  
joked.   
  
"Why?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Let's asked the Rainbow Crystral..."  
  
Sailor Earth illusion, "Well, looks  
  
like we got reborned again...about  
  
a dangerous circle. The reason  
  
that I was Shadow Knight  
  
and a Sailor Knight is to keep  
  
the peace between the Moon Kindgom  
  
and Shadow Dimisonal. Do be a favor  
  
and kill Princess Beryl and Queen Shadow for me!"  
  
"That would be a dream come true!"  
  
Sailor Moon remarked.  
  
******************************************  
  
Suprizing, Fredick Joyon, a.k.a Freddie,  
  
Jutiper's old boyfriend, turned out to   
  
the next Rainbow Crystral. Freddie left  
  
Jutiper was to avoid reveal two sercets,  
  
he was Nephrite in his first-life and he  
  
was carrying the eight Rainbow Crystral  
  
Suprizing, Sailor Knights didn't fumble  
  
too bad. Tudexo Mask got this!  
  
SCORE: ZOYITICE -- 3  
  
SAILOR KNIGHTS -- 3  
  
TUDEXO MASK -- 2  
  
******************************************  
  
"I thought we were done with shocking." Messila   
  
remarked, at the weekly Sailor Meeting. After  
  
Freddie left time. It's been quiet, so they  
  
got together to explain things. Mostly,  
  
how in heck, Luna could modern languges. Her  
  
Cresent Moon marking on her head make her  
  
able to speak her mind in different languges.  
  
"Well, I'm had a dream...usually it's me in  
  
love with Tudexo Mask!" Sailor Moon, "But  
  
now, I see Zoyitice stealing with Rainbow  
  
Crysteal from Grandma Raboon."  
  
"Dreams neams nothing!" Raye told Sarah.  
  
******************************************  
  
Depsite Raye's remark, Sarah dream was  
  
correct. Zoyitice did want after  
  
Grandma Raboon. Moon was the only  
  
Sailor Knight around the time and  
  
successfully healed her grandmother. But  
  
Zoyitice got away with the Rainbow Crystral.  
  
SCORE: ZOYITICE -- 4  
  
SAILOR KNIGHTS -- 3  
  
TUDEXO MASK -- 2  
  
******************************************************  
  
At a local fountion in park near the edge of the park  
  
"Alley cats aren't not my cup of tea." Luna muttered. "Thank  
  
good for tha blue cat, Herclues. He save my furry butt"  
  
"What you guys up too?" Sarah asked.  
  
  
  
"Using my Mercury computer to locate the last Rainbow Crystral."   
  
Amy replied.   
  
"But the Moon Wand isn't acting up." Sarah reamrked.   
  
"We want to get before Zoyitice or Tudexo Mask get it!" Raye yelled.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The final Rainbow Crystrals in the body of a Herclues. Luna and Mars  
  
keep the Shadow Knight until the other shows up...Sailor Mercury  
  
tell that they thought the Shadow Knight was the little girl owner!   
  
Moon did her thing. Zoyitice appear for the last cystral. But Tudexo Mask  
  
got it.   
  
SCORE: ZOYITCE -- 4  
  
SAILOR KNIGHTS -- 3  
  
TUDEXO MASK -- 3  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"I had a plan to Tudexo Mask's crystrals!" Nattile remarked.  
  
"Are you guys insane!! Let him keep them!" Sarah answered.   
  
"Listen, Sarah. We don't know which side he's on. And he  
  
did claim that he wants the Crystrals for himself! He only  
  
save you from monsters become it stops the Shadows from winning!"   
  
"So what's your plan?" Sarah questioned.."If it's not good...we  
  
NOT doing it!"  
  
"Well, as you know Tudexo Mask knows when you in dangerous. So if  
  
we use a Fake Zoyitice and a fake Spectron to lure him out in open. If  
  
it works..we could have Tudexo Mask's three Rainbow Crystral."  
  
"Messila's is as tall as Zoyitice, she can play her...and I think  
  
Mars should play the Spectron..she's as mad as one!" Sarah remarked, "How  
  
about the old highway. It's been close off for more then 10 years and it's not  
  
to far away."  
  
"Sounds like a plan, but let's see if the pen can do it...!" Messila remarked.   
  
"Say 'Lunar Pen turn blank' -- replace 'blank' with what disguse you want!" Sarah  
  
remarked as she handed Messila the Lunar Costume Pen."  
  
"Lunar Pen turn me into Zoyitice!" Messila remarked. Standing before the other  
  
Sailor Knights were a copy of the evil Zoyitice.   
  
"My turn, Messila!" Raye remarked. "Lunar Pen transform me into a  
  
nasty Spectron!" Raye's Spectron form was a armored knight with long green  
  
hair and a brown sword.   
  
"Nice work, Eyator." Messila's Zoyitice remarked.   
  
*************************************************************************  
  
The event was both good and bad. Everybody played their parts perfectly,  
  
Watching real Zoyitice for the past month and so, allowed Juitper to play  
  
her successfully, and Raye got a real charge out of playing Eyator. Earth  
  
and Jutiper just used their punch and kicks against Eyator, while pretending  
  
to free Sailor Moon! Tudexo Mask did arrive, but the line he give "Why are you girls doing this?",  
  
tell them that he wasn't fooled at all. He keep 2, but lost 1 to the Sailor Knights.   
  
SCORE: ZOYITICE -- 4  
  
SAILOR KNIGHTS -- 4  
  
TUDEXO MASK -- 2  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
In the Shadow Dimsional,   
  
"ZOYITICE! Why were out on Earth?" Princess Beryl asked.  
  
"She wasn't" Malachite stated. "Some how, The Sailor Knights faked  
  
Zoyitcie very well. Too perfect. I bet it was either Sailor Mercury  
  
or Sailor Earth that come up with this idea."  
  
"I had idea. Let's get back at them!" Zoyitice remarked. "We had Spectron  
  
disguese himself as Sailor Moon, saving the day...we know how clumzy she  
  
really is."  
  
"I don't think any Spectron could pull it off..." Malachite remarked.   
  
"Are you think I could pull it off!" Zoyitic asked.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Using Zoyitice as a bait, Malachtie trapped the Sailor Knights into  
  
a dark dome, and Zoyitice shocked Tudexo Mask by attack him. But  
  
the Sailor Knights were save by Sailor V, otherwise know as Sailor Venus!   
  
The villains were recalled by Queen Beryl! But Tudexo Mask left behind  
  
in a hurry, the other 2 Crystrals!   
  
SCORE: ZOYITCE -- 4  
  
SAILOR KNIGHTS -- 6  
  
TUDEXO MASK -- 0  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Well, we got all but Zoyitice's four crystral. How are going to get that?"  
  
Sarah asked.  
  
No Sailor Knight, not even Victora Volam, a.k.a Sailor V, a.k.a Sailor Venus.  
  
could figure something to bait Zoyitice.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Suprizing, that night. Zoyitice sended in monsters to Broadcoast Tower,  
  
in that sector of Tokyo. Both Sarah and Alex as well as the other  
  
Sailor Knights show up, to events beyond belif. As Sarah become Princess  
  
Moonira nd Prince Eric, the other Scouts aslo become Princess of their  
  
of planet that use to as power to protect the world. Using of "Comic  
  
Moon Power" drestory Zoyitice and added another gem on Nattile's  
  
ghost communiton stick as Sailor Knights called it. The use of "Comic Earth  
  
Power" helped send Zoyitice and Malachite packing for the day, leaving behind  
  
Moon Crystral, and Prince Eric.   
  
SCORCE: ZOYITICE -- 0  
  
SAILOR KNIGHTS & TUDEXO MASK -- THE WHOLE CRYSTRAL!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Well, for a while, it was back to the usually problems. Malachite was tick-off  
  
by the death of Zoyitice. And he attempt many tries at getting the crystrals. Malachite  
  
ended failing big time when he decide on just drestory them...but turns out the Sailor Knights  
  
in getting a history in from Queen Serenity of the Moon and Queen Terra of The Earth.  
  
Princess Beryl gets her bad handle, depsite the deaths of all but Moon and Earth. Using  
  
the spirts of the dead souls...Beryl's energy from Queen Shadow is drestory for good, but  
  
costing Sarah and Nattile their lifes....Sarah's wish was to be reborn, but Nattile  
  
want to have knowedgle of the past  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"What's up, Luna?" Nattile asked.  
  
"I thought all of my Sailor Knights lost thier memories." Luna remarked.  
  
"Well, with all the crazy stuff happened, I thought it would nice I   
  
remember what happen." Nattile remarked. "Even some of them were bad."  
  
Luna nodded quietly. "So I decide I sercetly training Sailor Earth for when she  
  
need again. Meet me at the old highway, later. Right now, I going to meet  
  
Sarah at the aracade!"  
  
**********THE END*****************************************************************  
  
Well, this story should told you in was revamp version of the Rainbow Crystral  
  
arc. I added three for even member of ten Crystrals. I want Nattile to  
  
a little different from the other Sailor Scouts. Since she is  
  
Prince Eric's sister, that why here upper Sailor Scouts, lower gloves,  
  
and lower boots are black (As Tudexo Mask's outfit). The color section,  
  
such as skirt, shirt collor, color bands on her boots and gloves were water. The making  
  
of Sailor Earthn is a brown heart shape with two straight brown line--one going up and other  
  
going down.   
  
See ya, later,  
  
Dr. Thinker! 


End file.
